Berserker (Arjuna Alter)
|-|God= |-|Regained Humanity= Summary Berserker is a Berserker class servant able to be summoned by Ritsuka Fujimaru in the Grand Orders of Fate/Grand Order. He debuts as the main antagonist of the Indian Lostbelt. His true name is Arjuna Alter, a composite of the Hindu pantheon hosted by the legendary hero from the Mahabharata. He rules over the Lostbelt as The Black Final God, destroying and remaking the universe over and over. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-C. Varies with Mad Enhancement. At least 4-B, likely 2-A with Mahapralaya. | 2-A, higher with Mahapralaya Name: Berserker, Arjuna Alter, Defied Arjuna, The Black Final God Origin: Fate/Grand Order Gender: Male Age: Unknown (Has existed for thousands of cycles) Classification: Servant, Composite Hindu Deity Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Martial Arts, Flight (Can fly with Vimana and levitate by himself), Summoning (Can summon servants, even though they are contracted to their masters. Should also be capable of summing Divine Beasts), Animal Manipulation (Controlls multiple Divine Beasts), Magecraft (As a composite of thousands of Divine Spirits, he should have access to divine magic), Immortality (Type 1 and 3), Elemental Manipulation (Fire, Water, Air, Electricity, etc), Power Bestowal (Is able to grant others divine authorities), Void Manipulation (Should be able to incinerate beings from existence so that not even their concept remains through Shiva's Authority), can erase those he deems as evil, Creation (Is able to create Worlds through Brahma's Authority), Statistics Reduction (Capable of reducing the power of others just by letting them enter his domain), Curse Manipulation (Possesses Vishnu/Krishna's Authority as such he is also able to create, negate and extract powerful curses), Conceptual Manipulation (Can restore, erase, repair and wash away concepts at will), Size Manipulation (Can grow so large that he dwarfs a solar system), Invulnerability (Due to possessing the Authority of nearly every Hindu God, Arjuna should possess multiple conceptual defences that negates damage, rendering even Astras of other Gods useless), Probability Manipulation (Can manipulate fortune and misfortune), Homing Attack (His attacks cannot miss or be avoided), Absorption (Absorbed nearly the entirety of the Hindu Pantheon through Vishnu's Authority), Durability Negation (With various Authorities and his Noble Phantasm), Rage Power and Berserk Mode (Via Mad Enhancement), Clairvoyance (Capable of seeing through objects, future and time, and even see across great distances with Clairvoyance skill), Conceptually reduces all damage and effects by 90%, Death Manipulation (Capable of inducing death with Pashupata), BFR (Can send others to different points of time by Shiva's Authority), Reality Warping (Can warp the entire Lostbelt with his power), Time Manipulation (Can directly interfere with time with Shiva's Authority), Causality Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation (Can manipulate space and time with Vishnu's Authority), Law Manipulation, Memory Manipulation (Erased William Tell's memories), Mind Manipulation, Resistance Negation (via Saraswati's Authority), Poison Manipulation (Created a sea of poison that can easily melt others upon contact), Energy Projection, Energy Manipulation, Power Nullification, Non-Physical Interaction, Acausality (Type 1), Regeneration (Mid-High; Can regenerate after being turned into fine dust), Weather Manipulation (Created massive shift of weather in a single day), Fragrance Manipulation (Changed the smell of the environment), Light Manipulation (Can create flashes of light just by moving), Aura (His mere presence caused uneasiness to Jinako and Rama), Disease Manipulation (Can cause terrible diseases with his curse), Pain Manipulation (His curse caused Ashwatthama and Rama extreme pain), Avatar Creation (Scaling from other Gods, who can create avatars of themselves), Statistics Amplification (Can amplify his power with Kubera's Authority), Necromancy (Can raise the dead with Yama's Authority), Healing (Can heal others and increase their strength similar to the effects of dopamine), Possible Biological Manipulation (Shiva was able to replace Ganesha's head from looking like a normal human to an elephant), Possible Time Travel (Possibly able to send himself in different points in time by Shiva's Authority), Servant Physiology, Resistance to Matter Manipulation, Information Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Probability Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Reality Warping, Causality Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Law Manipulation, Power Nullification and Illusion Creation (Is backed by the authority of almost the entire hindu pantheon), Likely Resistance to Void Manipulation (Can exist in a nothingness without any trouble) Attack Potency: Island level (Has A-Rank Strength, making him comparable to Heracles). Varies with Mad Enhancement (His Mad Enhancement is unstable, so the boost he receives from it changes over time). At least Solar System level (Is shown in animation to at least be destroying a Solar System), likely Multiverse level+ with Mahapralaya (While more limited than the full power version of his Noble Phantasm, it seems to be more limited by the area of effect rather than the raw attack power) | Multiverse level+ (Destroyed and created hundreds of thousands of universes over the years of his reign. Should be far superior to the likes of Kama), higher with Mahapralaya Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Has A-Rank Agility, putting him in a similar league as Enkidu) | Massively FTL+ (Is a composite of all but 3 Hindu Gods, and thus is superior to many high class Divine Spirits) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Island Class | Multiversal+ Durability: Island level (Has A+ Endurance, putting his durability above Heracles) | Multiverse level+. Regeneration and various Authorities make him hard to kill. Stamina: Infinite (Should have superior stamina to Kama and stated that his divine power can be considered infinite) Range: Unknown | Universal+ (Was reconstructing the universe at will and can reach other points in time with Shiva's Authority) Standard Equipment: The various weapons and Divine Constructs of the Hindu Gods. VimanaRender.png|Vimana VimanaNuke.gif|One of Vimana's functions God Arjuna's Vimana.png|God Arjuna's Vimana *'Vimana: Throne of the Heaven-soaring King:' A flying contraption passed from Babylon and India that appeared within the Ramayana and Mahabharata, and one of the many Weapons of the Gods within Berserker's arsenal. It far surpasses any jet from the modern era, fueled by crystals that burn mercury as fuel. Even when Gilgamesh, another user of the vehicle, was just fooling around, he easily outpaced Lancelot in a fighter jet elevated to a Noble Phantasm by Knight of Owner. It has a wide array of functions including ancient machine guns, nuclear warheads, stealth functions, communication interception technology, laser cannons, and biological weapons, among others. Intelligence: At least on par with his original self. Also, he fought and ruled for millennia, granting him far more experience, and is backed by several Gods of Wisdom, Knowledge, War, Combat, and more Weaknesses: Cannot fight in spirit form, is limited to Shiva's Authority | None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Authority: As a Collective of Gods, Arjuna possesses Authorities, special powers distinct from Codecasts, Noble Phantasms, and Skills in that while they achieve results based on some logical process or principle, an Authority realizes a result simply because the user has the right to do so. Authorities are powers on the level of world construction and can be powers such as event shifting, time manipulation, causality manipulation, manipulation of concepts they embody, kingdom-building and other powers on that level. The Gods originally used their Authorities during the Age of Gods to shape the world, build kingdoms and advance civilization. But as time went, humanity advanced to the point that Authorities became unnecessary. When summoned in his more limited form in Chaldea, Berserker presumably cannot utilize his Authorities without heavily straining and harming himself, and in this form he only has access to Shiva’s authority. Due to absorbing nearly every single Hindu God, Arjuna possesses all of their Authorities and Divinities, among which include: *'Authority of Brahma:' Brahma's Authority over creation which allows Arjuna to remake the world after he destroys it. *'Authority of Vishnu/Krishna:' The Authority and Divinity given to him by Krishna. By utilizing this power Arjuna was able to absorb the rest of the Hindu Pantheon. Arjuna is also able to use Krishna's power to curse beings with suffering, as in the case of Ashwatthama. Arjuna should also be able to utilize Vishnu's power over space-time, which Vishnu used to create a singularity to test Rama. Furthermore, Arjuna should possess all of Vishnu's and Krishna's divine weapons. *'Authority of Shiva:' By absorbing Shiva, Arjuna can utilize his Authority of destruction granting him the power to destroy all of creation (the universe) with Mahapralaya. Through that power, Arjuna should also be able to incinerate beings from existence so that not even their concept remains. Arjuna should also be able to utilize Shiva's divine weapons, Trishula, Shiva's trident that can destroy worlds and Pashupata, a weapon that delivers Moksha and instantly kills targets that fail one of two checks. Furthermore, due to Shiva's Mahakala aspect, Arjuna should possess his power to control time. *'Authority of Indra:' Indra's Authority over the weather and lightning, Arjuna can use it to cause massive shifts of weather and he should be able to use Indra's divine weapon Vajra to fire powerful lightning bolts capable of destroying armies. One specific kind of lightning in his arsenal can deal fixed damage to targets. **'Vritra's Invulnerability:' A form of invincibility granted by Indra to the dragon called Vritra, after an agreement was made between the two. Due to their agreement, the great dragon could not be harmed by wood, metal, or stone. They also could not be harmed by dry objects nor wet objects. In addition, He could not be attacked during the day nor the night. Despite the conditions for his harm seeming to be completely absolute, Indra managed to think his way around it. To defeat the dragon, Indra had to defeat him by fashioning a pillar out of sea foam (which are not wet nor dry, and are not wood, stone, or steel) and attacking him at dusk (which is neither day nor night). *'Authority of Vayu:' Vayu's Authority over wind. William Tell was able to use it to manipulate his bullets so that they never missed, Arjuna should be able to utilize it in many other far more powerful ways. *'Authority of Surya:' Surya's Authority over the Sun. As Kavacha and Kundala was created and given to Karna by Surya, Arjuna should be able to accomplish the same thing and create armor from sunlight that reduces all damage by 1/10 of its strength. *'Authority of Agni:' Agni's Authority over Fire. Arjuna seems to use it when employing Agni Gandiva to shoot giant pillars of blue fire and energy. *'Authority of Varuna:' Varuna's Authority over Water. It most likely allows Arjuna to manipulate the ocean. Asclepius was given a portion of Varuna's power, and was able to heal and invigorate the Sacred Beasts. Arjuna should be able to do the same with more potency and on a larger scale, among other things. *'Authority of Kubera:' Kubera's Authority over Wealth and Treasures. *'Authority of Yama:' Yama's Authority over the dead. Asclepius was given a portion of Yama's power and was able to resurrect the dead to fight for him, Arjuna should be able to do the same on a larger scale among other things. *'Authority of Soma:' Soma's Authority over the Moon. *'Authority of Saraswati:' Authority over anything that “flows.” Another user of this authority derived from the same goddess, Meltlilith, can control anything from natural phenomena like wind and water, to man-made concepts like speech, prose, and music. It can wash away foes' body, common sense, morals, mind, society, and civilization. This authority is also the foundation for Meltlilith’s id_es skill, Melt Virus, which breaks down and absorbs enemies, making it apart of themselves. While Meltlilith also uses the Authority of a separate Japanese Buddhist Goddess with similar abilities to enhance her authorities, Arjuna should be capable of the same abilities albeit on a somewhat lesser scale. Noble Phantasm File:Arjuna_Alter_NP.gif Mahapralaya: Revolving Sword that Adjudicates Reoccurring Destruction: Another power bestowed to Arjuna along with the "Anti-Evil" skill. That is this "Sword of Cycle That Arbitrates The Dissolution of the Universe". As he swings this sword at the conclusion of everything, the World is extinguished, along with all evil. Mahapralaya indicates the dissolution of the universe when Brahma dies...in other words, the kalpa of destruction. With this power, he can also recreate the universe after destroying it. The magical energy it outputs is so vast that it overloads Chaldea's measuring devices. Despite being called peerless, Arjuna is unable to manifest the sword's power perfectly when summoned as a Servant due to its sheer power. As such the scale is more condensed and limited making it similar to Pashupata in terms of scale and condensed destruction. Class Skills: Mad Enhancement: The source of the Berserker class's power, raising their statistics in exchange for a loss of sanity. Due to giving up most of his humanity to eradicate all evil from the world, he has gained an EX rank. As his saint graph changes, his Mad Enhancement has gone unstable and fluctuates. Personal Skills: Anti-Evil (Special): The authority of the one who brings about the end. With this skill, Arjuna is burdened with the duty of erasing all evil. However, due to Arjuna’s warped world view, only Saints and Young Children are exempt from the erasure. Clairvoyance (Transcendental): At EX rank, it surpasses its view surpasses all of humanity. It is a fundamentally different ability from that of the mystic eyes. In general, it is a skill reflecting exceptional eyesight used for scouting areas for enemies as well as supplementing the use of ranged weapons at long distances. At higher ranks like Arjuna’s, users of this skill can even acquire other perception abilities such as future sight, and the ability to see through both objects and time. Divinity: The measure of one's Divine Spirit aptitude, reflected in high ranks by the user becoming part Divine Spirit. At A-rank, it is even an indicator as one who has reached the Throne of Gods. Due to Arjuna Alter being a collective of almost the entire Hindu pantheon, he has reached an EX rank. Additionally, it possesses another effect that allows one to reduce "Anti-Purge defense" in proportion to the rank of their Divinity, allowing them to break through defensive abilities such as Protection of the Faith and Saver's Enlightenment of the Sacred Fig. Torch of the Soul: As compensation for the great power he gets from various gods, he began to lose his personality, but with his ego as a natural-born hero, he managed to prevent himself from turning into a mechanical being. This skill reflects the last embers of his humanity, that he has barely managed to protect. As his relationship with his master grows stronger, the lamplight grows greater. Key: Servant | Lostbelt King Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Nasuverse Category:Fate Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Servants Category:Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Magic Users Category:Element Users Category:Fire Users Category:Void Users Category:Gods Category:Size-Shifters Category:Probability Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Evil Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Time Users Category:Space Users Category:Immortals Category:Creation Users Category:Water Users Category:Animal Users Category:Solar Energy Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Memory Users Category:Death Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Summoners Category:Summons Category:Rage Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Flight Users Category:Air Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Damage Reduction Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Fragrance Users Category:Weather Users Category:Light Users Category:Aura Users Category:Disease Users Category:Pain Users Category:Avatar Creation Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Necromancers Category:Healers Category:BFR Users Category:Biology Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Tier 2 Category:Variable Tier Category:Tier 6 Category:Berserkers Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Sound Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Acrobats Category:Self-Sustenance Users